


Men

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day fanfic challenge, F/F, Genderswap, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Men - Freeform, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 14: GenderswappedGlimmer and Adora turn into... Men?!?!?!





	Men

Adora yawned, her eyes staying closed as she tightened her grip around Glimmer.

A low groan came from the figure Adora was holding. A groan that belonged to a man, and definitely not to Glimmer.

Adora screamed, rolling over and falling from quite some height off of Glimmer's bed.

She screamed again, realizing that her scream wasn't hers, it was too masculine.

At this point, Glimmer woke up to a strange male screaming in her room, and no Adora.

Glimmer was so shocked that she let out a scream as well, before realizing that it wasn't her voice she was using to scream.

She freaked out, teleporting herself in front of her mirror.

She wasn't Glimmer. She wasn't even a girl. She was a man. A short, muscular man.

And if she was a man, the blond guy behind her must be...

"Adora?" Male Glimmer questioned the other, walking up to him and slightly poking his chest.

"W-who are you?" Adora stuttered out, still shocked by her own deep voice.

"Adora, it's me, Glimmer. Something must've happened, someone must have..."

"Shadow Weaver," Adora interrupted her lover. "It was Shadow Weaver. She did this to Kyle. She put an illusion on him to make him a girl. So that we could see what a princess could do." Adora laughed, everything becoming clear now.

"Adora, we don't know for sure that it was her." Glimmer was somehow more level headed than Adora, even though usually it was the other way around.

Adora was going crazy, hyperventilating and continuously being scared of the changes that had happened to her body.

It wasn't until she had calmed down a bit more that she noticed the lack of clothes on both of them.

At least now Adora could say that she was definitely a lesbian, upon seeing something between Glimmer's legs.

"Please tell me you have some clothes that can fit us?" Adora asked, gagging at the sight of her own body.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, throwing a pair of sweat pants towards her lover.

"We should also come up with names. So that if someone stops us and asks who we are, we can tell them." Glimmer pulled her own pair of sweat pants over her body, grabbing a purple t-shirt out of her dresser and tossing a red one over to Adora.

"I'll be Adam? It's close to Adora, at least." Adora shrugged, the name just popping into her head.

"If anyone asks, I'm Greg. And we just need to make it to the prison before anyone realizes what happened."

Nodding, the two fully clothed men set out to find Shadow Weaver, even though they both knew that she would be in the guest room that they used for a cell.

They were lucky enough to only run into one guard on the way, who just looked at them and kept walking. But that didn't mean that the two were off of the hook.

In front of the door, there were two guards, doing their duty to protect both the prisoner inside and all of the people outside.

It was a hassle to convince the guards that Greg was actually Glimmer, but they were able to get into the room, as long as one of the guards went in with them.

Shadow Weaver was in a chair, comfortably reading a novel, surrounded by the light that was imprisoning her. She looked up, and couldn't help let out a quick laugh.

"My, my, you two certainly look interesting." The sorceress put down her book, standing up to see the two. "Now, how can I help you both?"

"Change us back!" Adora grunted, lunging forward. Glimmer stepped in and stopped her, making Adora angrier.

Glimmer tried to calm her down, even though it was obvious she wouldn't.

"This illusion is not mine to decipher. It is just an illusion, however, and a certain queen may be able to break the spell." Shadow Weaver was cryptic as always, though she did give enough information for Glimmer to figure out what to do.

The princess nodded, turning back towards Adora and teleporting them both back to her room, much to the guard's confusion.

They landed perfectly on the bed, Glimmer falling on top of Adora.

Thankful that they were in a more comfortable area, Glimmer took her shirt off so that it wouldn't get ruined, sitting and concentrating on the spell she was about to try.

The queen drew some shapes into the air, chanting a quiet chant, eyes closed tightly in concentration.

Adora watched her girlfriend move, listening to every word.

Suddenly, the chanting stopped, throwing them both back onto the bed.

Once the two of them came to, Adora looked around, her vision blurry at first. She looked down at herself, thankful to see her body back to normal, and the lack of an extra thing between her legs.

As her sight got better, she could see a fully naked Glimmer beside her, grateful that the other was back to her female self as well.

Glimmer woke up next, rubbing her head before she looked up at Adora. The princess noticed the redness on the other's face, on her neck, blood rushing up and-oh.

It was the first time they had seen each other without clothing, and as quickly as she could, Adora covered herself up in complete embarrassment.

Glimmer grabbed the blankets from her bed, completely covering herself to hide from her girlfriend.

"Um-I... I'll be outside..." Adora stuttered and walked out, thankfully now fully clothes and still extremely flustered.

Glimmer responded with an affirmative grunt before crawling out of her blanket fort, pulling her own clothes over her bare body.

Her face was still red as she opened the door, pulling Adora back inside.

"That was definitely not how that was supposed to pan out," Glimmer deadpanned, obviously unhappy with how Adora saw her naked for the first time.

Adora wasn't entirely sure how to respond, so she locked eyes with her girlfriend, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"For the record, you're still unbearably attractive." Adora smiled into the kiss. "Just never turn into a man again."

Glimmer smiled back into their shared form of affection. "Deal."


End file.
